Red Love
by LSA Smith
Summary: Roses are Red , Violets are Blue . . If you touch him , I will kill you :D / ChanBaek / M-Gore


**Red Love**

* * *

Baekhyun merengut saat kelas selesai—hari ini jadwalnya piket… jadi mau tak mau dia harus pulang lebih akhir. Ia lebih sebal lagi saat tahu teman dekatnya yang biasanya pulang bersama dengannya punya acara masing-masing,

Xiumin hyung; ia harus menggantikan ibunya di Café milik keluarganya.

Luhan hyung; dia pergi kencan bersama Sehun.

Kyung Soo; dia langsung pulang karena keluarga Kai-kekasihnya- akan datang kerumahnya.

Chen; dia mengikuti Xiumin ke Café ibu Xiumin—duh ! tipikal tunangan yang baik -.-)/

Lay-hyung; Suho sudah menyeretnya pulang dan mengajaknya belajar bersama -_-)a modus!

Daaannnn ….. YANG LEBIH MENYEBALKAN ADALAH …

"DASAR RAKSASA BERTELINGA GAJAH !"

Baekhyun berteriak keras sambil menendang kursi didepannya—teman piketnya yang lain ; Seung Yoon dan Jimin berjengit.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang,

"Aku akan membuang sampah saja …"ucap Baekhyun pada Seung Yoon. Sambil membawa tong sampah ke gedung belakang Baekhyun masih menggerutu sebal,

Chanyeol

Ya..

Yang membuat Baekhyun paling marah adalah Chanyeol.

Anak tinggi bertelinga gajah yang selalu menyebut dirinya sendiri SAHABAT TERBAIK BAEKHYUN itu malah pergi atau lebih tepatnya membolos saat istirahat. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menunggui Baekhyun hingga selesai dengan semua urusannya disekolah dan SELALU pulang bersama

SELALU !

Baekhyun berhenti saat pintu kelas 3-B terbuka, 4 anak keluar dari sana; kakak kelasnya. Baekhyun hanya diam lalu berlalu tanpa bicara,

"Hey … itu si baekkie ; kucing manis kelas 2-A kan ?"

Baekhyun bergidik dan mempercepat jalannya ke tempat pembuangan sampah di samping bangunan kantin; masih kurang 1 lorong lagi. Ia berusaha mengabaikan ucapan kakak kelasnya tadi- jujur sebenarnya Baekhyun was-was pada kakak-kakak kelasnya jika tak ada Chanyeol disampingnya. Mereka sering melecehkan Baekhyun jika anak Club Vocal itu terlihat sendirian.

Baekhyun kembali berhenti saat gerombolan anak Dance keluar dari Kantin. Salah satunya menyapa dan melambai ke Baekhyun,

"Hai baek ! sedang piket ?"

Itu Bam-Bam; salah satu teman baiknya. Baekhyun meletakkan tong sampahnya dan tersenyum lebar,

"hey~ uhm ! kalian ber 7 belum pulang ? aku piker Club Dance libur hari ini…" tanyanya, seseorang dengan wajah imut – Yugyeom – merangkulnya akrab,

"Kami ada Kompetisi minggu depan ~ jadi kami berlatih lebih keras xD"

Baekhyun excited ,

"Serius ?! Awww ~ ~ jika aku sedang tak ada acara aku pasti akan datang menonton kalian :3 Kapan acara nya ?"

Baekhyun mengerjap,

"tanggal 18. Datang ya :D"

Baekhyun mengacungkan 2 jempolnya, salah satu yang bersurai merah gelap dengan tata rambut raven melirik ke jam dinding kantin.

"Cepat selesaikan piket mu Baek ~ ini sudah hamper pkl.09.30 malam. Jangan pulang terlalu larut. Berbahaya."

Baekhyun mengerjap,

"memangnya ada kejadian apa Mark ?"

"Kau tidak tahu berita sore ini ?" Yugyeom menyenggolnya,

Baekhyun melirik Yugyeom,

"Ada apa ?"

Yugyeom berbisik,

"Seorang kasir yang bekerja di Supermarket disebelah toko buku—4 bangunan dari sini…"

Baekhyun semakin mengernyit,

"Ada apa dengan kasirnya ? dia kecurian ?"

Yugyeom menggeleng lalu memasang mimic misterius,

"Dia … ditemukan terbunuh dan mayatnya tergantung di belakang supermarket…"

 **Deg !**

Baekhyun menegang, ia meneguk ludah lalu mencengkeram tangan Yugyeom,

"Ja-jangan bercanda …"

Yugyeom merengut,

"Ihh ! bukalah portalberita dan kau akan melihat itu menjadi tranding hari ini."

JB menghentikan obrolan itu,

"Yugyeom ~ stop ! jangan menakuti Baekhyun. Ayo cepat pulang ! besok kita harus berlatih lagi sejak pagi."

Yugyeom merengut pada JB dang anti merangkul lengan _kakak_ nya itu. Ia melambai ke Baekhyun,

"Bye baek ! Cepatlah pulang ok ?"

Mark berjalan paling belakang, ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah ~ polisi berjaga disekitar daerah sini. Jika kau merasa ada orang yang aneh / diikuti segeralah telpon polisi ok ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum atas saran Mark , ia lalu segera kembali ketujuan awalnya—membuang sampah. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat tong sampah kelasnya ke bak sampah lalu menumpahkan semua isinya,

 **Krang !**

 **Crassshhh !**

 **Crassshh !**

Baekhyun berjengit kaget, sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas lega saat mendapati siluet seseorang sedang mencuci peralatan makan dikantin. Ia mengelus dadanya,

"Baiklah baekhyun ~ kau hanya tinggal mengosongkan benda bau ini dan segera berlari ke kelas. Lalu segera kegerbang untuk menyetob taksi dan pulang ! Sip ! ini mudah !"

Baekhyun berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri,

 **Ctek !**

Baekhyun kembali berjengit kaget, ia melirik ke arah kantin yang sudah gelap.

Sialan !

Pasti petugas kantin segera pulang setelah membersihkan kantin; ia mematikan semua lampu kecuali yang paling kecil di depan kantin. Baekhyun mulai bergetar karena disekitarnya kini gelap- penerangan hanya dari lampu besar yang ada diatas bak sampah ini.

 **Tap !**

 **Tap !**

 **Tap !**

Ia bergetar dan mulai merasakan kakinya lemas—ya tuhan ~ dia terlalu takut…

"Chanyeol ~" ia berbisik lirih, ia memegang erat tong yang sudah kosong ; mata indahnya berair dan menurup erat,

Dengan segala -sisa- keberanian yang ia punya, ia berbalik dan langsung berlari.

 **Bug !**

"Awww ~ ~ santai cantik ~"

Baekhyun yang mundur kembali beberapa langkah kebelakang langsung membuka mata saat mendengar suara yang tak asing,

"Seungri …." Lirih Baekhyun, ia semakin ketakutan. Tidak bertemu hantu / pembunuh sadis tapi bertemu Seungri …

Duh !

10:12

Sama-sama berbahaya …

"Mau apa kau ? minggir ! aku ingin segera pulang !" Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan getaran disuaranya.

Seungri dan 2 temannya terkekeh,

"Santai sayang ~ tak bisakah kau meluangkan sedikit waktu saja untuku heum ?"

Seungri melangkah maju – Baekhyun melangkah mundur

"Oww ~ kenapa kau menangis heum ?"

Seungri mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang pipi Baekhyun,

 **Plak !**

Baekhyun langsung menampiknya, anak itu segera berjalan cepat pergi dari sana. Mengabaikan tong sampah dan seungri;berbahaya jika dia tetap disini, apalagi dengan Seungri.

Sialan !

Baekhyun meringis saat salah satu teman Seungri menangkap tangannya lalu menariknya kedalam pelukan.

 **Grep !**

 **Bug !**

Baekhyun langsung menggunakan tangannya yang lain memukul anak itu tepat diperut,

"Sialan ! menjauh !"

 **Sret !**

 **Bug !**

Baekhyun dengan cepat berbalik sebelum satu anak yang lain akan membalas memukulnya, ia memegang tangan itu dan memelintirinya. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia menendangnya menjauh,

 **DAAKK !**

"AKHH !"

Baekhyun memekik keras saat Seungri memukul bagian belakang lutut kanannya dengan sesuatu yang keras. Baekhyun langsung terjerembab sambil memegang kakinya,

Ia melirik dan mendapati Seungri menenteng satu balok kayu bekas kaki meja. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, ia merasa anak yang tadi ia pukul tepat diperut mendekatinya lalu,

 **BUG !**

 **Bug !**

Ia memukul pipi dan rahangnya bergantian, tak lama ia merasa anak yang lain juga mendekat,

"Seungri … pinjam kayu itu."

Suaranya terdengar rendah dan penuh marah, Baekhyun memejamkan mata lalu,

 **BUKK !**

 **BUUKK !**

"ACCKKKKK ! SIAL !"

Baekhyun menjerit keras saat pinggang belakangnya dihantam kayu itu, ia merasa kaku. Sialan !

Sakit !

Sialan !

Chanyeol !

Seungri terkekeh lalu mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah meringkuk kesakitan, ia menghapus darah yang mengalir disudut bibir Baekhyun,

"Sayang ~ jika saja kau tidak nakal tadi …. Kita pasti akan bersenang-senang sekarang .. dan juga … kau tak akan terluka seperti ini …"

Baekhyun tak terlalu mengidahkan ucapan Seungri selanjutnya, yang ia tahu anak itu berdiri dan setelahnya ia merasa perutnya ditendang berulang kali.

Baekhyun meringkuk berusaha menghalau tendangan itu, tapi tiba-tiba kedua tangannya di tarik kebelakang dan dia dipaksa untuk berdiri lalu kembali Seungri melayangkan pukulan ke perutnya – sementara satu temannya yang lain menghantam rahangnya berulang kali.

Baekhyun merasa semua buram – ia bisa merasakan rotasi bumi dengan jelas. Ia mual dengan bau besi yag keluar dari mulutnya, ia pusing

Ia

Butuh Chanyeol…

Chanyeolnya …

"Cha-.. Uhuk! Chan- Chanyeol…"

Seungri tertawa keras memecah heningnya tempat itu.

"Ahahaha ! iya ! panggil ! panggil anak idiot kesayanganmu itu ! Ahahaha ! panggil dia baekkie sayang ~ panggil pangeran idiotmu itu !"

 **Bug !**

 **Bug !**

Kembali Seungri menghantamkan tangannya ke perut Baekhyun – ia bahkan tak peduli jika anak manis dengan mata indah itu sudah mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

 **Sreng ~**

 **Krang !**

 **Krang !**

 **Crang !**

Terdengar sedikit suara ribut di ruang dalam kantin. Seungri menoleh dan mendapati dari kaca pintu belakang kantin yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya jika Lampu didalam ruang cuci piring kantin menyala—memperlihatkan siluet seseorang sedang mengambil beberapa barang lalu

 **Kriet !**

Pintu belakang terbuka,

Seseorang berdiri menghadap ke Seungri dkk sambil membawa satu garpu dan satu sutil penggorengan dimasing-masing tangannya. Karena posisinya yang membelakangi lampu ruang belakang kantin membuat Seungri tak bisa tahu siapa itu ; apalagi dia sendiri sedang berdiri dibawah lampu yang amat terang.

 **Tap !**

 **Tap !**

 **Tap !**

Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, langkah ini , bau harum ini … dia tahu siapa yang datang mendekat,

"Cha…chanyeol ?"

Panggil Baekhyun pelan, sosok itu berdiri 5 langkah didepan Seungri.

Sinar terang lampu menghujani wajahnya, dia tinggi , memakai seragam dan sebuah jaket kulit , tak lupa sepasang sarung tangan. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menoleh ke Baekhyun,

"Iya Baekkie ~ ini aku … Maaf ya tadi aku sedang ada urusan jadi tak bisa menungguimu hingga pulang."

Ia berucap dengan nada penuh sesal, Baekhyun merasa sedikit rasa sakitnya berkurang.

Raksasa kesayangannya sudah disini…

Dia akan aman

Semua akan baik-baik saja

Seungri mendecih,

"Lalu ? Apa kau akan melawan balik kami ?"

2 temannya yang lain mendekat, mereka membiarkan Baekhyun terjatuh dan berbaring ditanah penuh darah begitu saja. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar,

"Anak-anak nakal seperti kalian harus dihukum … karena berani menyakiti Baekkie ku ~" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sing-a-song. Seungri dan temannya merasa diremehkan,

"Sialan ! Apa kau pikir akan menang hanya dengan 2 benda itu ?"

"Ahahahaha ! lihat betapa idiotnya dia ! Ahahaa !"

3 anak itu menertawai Chanyeol,

Chanyeol ikut tertawa – tawanya lebih keras

Memecah pekatnya malam dan dinginnya angin. Ia tertawa…

Tidak—

Bukan tawa ramai yang familiar di telinga Seungri …

Tapi …

Tawa keras nan melengking …

Menakutkan.

Seungri dan temannya sedikit menelan ludah,

CHanyeol maju selangkah,

"Kenapa kalian tak coba melawanku ? agar kalian tahu …. Siapa yang menang…"

Nadanya merendah dan dingin diakhir ; menusuk di telinga anak-anak itu , membuat bulu roma mereka merinding.

"Kalian … pengecut…"

Seungri menggertakkan gigi marah—ia segera maju dengan satu kepalan tangannya ke rahang Chanyeol

Namun

 **Crasshh !**

 **Crasssh !**

 **Crashh !**

Chanyeol dengan kuat menusukkan garpu itu beberapa kali ke perut Seungri, lalu tanpa membuang waktu ia mengarahkan kepala sutil yang terlihat mengkilap ke leher Seungri dan…

 **Crash !**

Ia memotong nadi dileher Seungri dengan satu tarikan, darah muncrat mengenai wajah tampannya yang tersenyum lebar. Seungri menganga—mulutnya menjerit tanpa suara meminta pertolongan. Taklama dia 2 iris hanya terlihat warna putih bersih yang kontras dengan langit malam.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan begitu saja tubuh tak bernyawa Seungri lalu dengan satu tawa dia kembali menancapkan sutil itu keperut Seungri.

 **Crashh !**

 **Crasshh !**

 **Crassh !**

Darah mengucur keluar, bau amis dan busuk sampah bercampur—angin menerbangkannya hingga jauh dan menebar ketakutan bagi siapapun yang membauinya. Chanyeol masih menikmati bagaimana perut Seungri sobek , rusak dengan banyak luka lebar dan dalam—saat 2 anak lain memutuskan kabur,

Namun ..

 **Drap**

 **Drap !**

Chanyeol berlari lebih gesit sebelum langsung menusuk masing-masing perut mereka dengan garpu dan sutil. Tawa Chanyeol masih berderai menghiasi malam, Baekhyun berusaha membuka mata,

 **Deg !**

Irisnya bergetar,

Ia melihat nya…

Ia melihat Chanyeol menghujam brutal masing-masing perut 2 teman Seung ri , sebelum anak itu berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kayu. Ya—kayu yang sejak tadi memukuli tubuh ringkihnya,

 **SLAP !**

 **BRAAKK !**

 **BRAAK !**

 **CROOTTT**

 **CROOT**

Baekhyun membulat melihat Chanyeol dengan mudahnya memukuli perut penuh luka sobek itu dengan kayu. Ia memukulinya seolah ia memukul benda mati yang tak bisa hancur. Baekhyun merasa perutnya yang sudah mual semakin mual. Apalagi saat Chanyeol menarik sesuatu yang panjang dari dalam perut itu…

Sialan !

Usus !

Baekhyun yang yakin anak itu sudah mati sejak beberapa menit lalu—tapi Chanyeol masih asyik mengeluarkan apapun dari dalam perut si anak. Ia menarik apapun dari sana dengan excited seolah ia sedang mengobrak-abrik box mainan miliknya.

Baekhyun mendapati sesuatu sebesar telinga … err atau lebih kecil ? terlempar kearahnya. Ia mengambilnya.. benda itu basah dan terasa empuk—baunya amat amis.

"Eh ? ternyata salah satu ginjalnya ada padamu baekkie ? kemari ~ lemparkan padaku ~"

Baekhyun mendongak – ia melihat Chanyeol mendekatinya dan mengambil benda yang ternyata ginjal dari tangannya yang dingin dan bergetar,

"Sssh ~ sebentar ya baekkie ~ kurang satu orang lagi ~"

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap seorang lagi yang masih sekarat, Chanyeol melambai padanya ,

"Bye-bye chinguya ~"

Lalu,

 **Bug !**

 **Bug !**

 **Bug !**

 **Dug !**

 **Dug !**

 **Dug !**

 **Dug !**

"NYAAAHHHOOO !"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sekali lagi melihat apa yang chanyeol lakukan,

Anak tinggi itu melompat-lompat excited diatas perut yang memuncratkan banyak darah itu. Belum lagi bagaimana dia beberapa kali memukulkan kayu itu kekepala si anak. Baekhyun merasa perutnya diaduk lebih kuat,

"Chan ~"

Ia memanggil pelan Chanyeol – membuat yang anak yang lebih tinggi itu berhenti melompat dan menatap baekhyun,

"Iya baekkie ? OH ! IYAAA ! BAEKKIE JUGA TERLUKAAAA ! TT^TT"

Dengan gaya khas anak kecilnya CHanyeol berlari – setelah sebelumnya sekali lagi memukul keras kepala si anak – dan segera membungkuk tubuh penuh luka Baekhyun dengan jaketnya,

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang ya ~"

Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat Baekhyun ala Bridal , ia tersenyum tenang- dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun,

"CHanyeol … itu tadi … keterlaluan…"

Chanyeol hanya menyebik ~

"Itu hukuman karena mereka berani melukai mu ~"

Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol,

"Maaf"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencium telinga Baekhyun,

"Aku mencintaimu ~"

.

.

.

END dengan tidak jelasnya :3

.

A/N:

HALLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

IAM BACK GAESSSSSSSSSSS !

I MISS YOU ALLL T^T)/

gimana kabar nya ?

jadi hiatus saya sudah selesai - dan akan kembali mengupdate Different Mates - meski slow update , karena saya sedang masa persiapan OSpek dan masuk kuliah TT^TT apa lagi ini laptop saya ganti HD dan sialnya chapter 09 di HD lama belum ter copy ke FD TT^TT

/ngenes

Sekali lagi maaf untuk para readers yang menunggu lama /bows/

soooo...

RnR ^-^)/


End file.
